Spiral Miracle
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika dunia ini bagaikan sebuah putaran keajaiban yang sulit di lukiskan. Apakah kedua insan yang berbeda dimensi dapat menyatu.  Warning :Romance,Supernatural,OOC,Alur Kecepatan,Typo s ,dsb.  Pairing : NejiFemNaru, dan bertambah seiring cerita


Khe…khu…khe..khu…

Ohayou minna-san…

Kali ini Zaken_Twinsdevil kembali lagi dengan fic baru.

*dibunuh masal oleh para readers*

Kami juga memberitahukan kepada semua readers, cerita kami yang lalu akan terus berlanjut tapi hanya mungkin updatenya akan sedikit lama mengingat kesibukkan kami berdua.

Jadi mohon di maklumi.

**Title **:

**Spiral Miracle**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, *kan kami sudah bilang dari dulu*

**Warning** :, Gaje, Romance, Supernatural,OOC, Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s), dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Supernatural, general,dsb…

**Pairing** : NejiFemNaru, lalu penambahan pairing seiring perjalanan cerita ini.

**Summary **: ketika dunia ini bagaikan sebuah putaran keajaiban yang sulit di lukiskan. Apakah kedua insan yang berbeda dimensi dapat menyatu.

BY ZAKEN_TWINSDEVIL

Present…

Spiral Miracle

Chapter 1 :Who are you?

Dingin…

Gelap…

Dan hampa…

Hanya tiga kata itulah yang terlukiskan di malam berbulan ini, bagaikan sebuah alunan musik yang akan terus menghiasi kota ini. Sebuah kota yang sangat indah dan damai.

Lampu berkelap-kelip bagaikan kunang-kunang yang bertebaran dimana-mana dengan cahaya yang benderang di malam hari.

Kini tepat di tengah kota tersebut, terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup luas dan minimalis, di segala sisi-sisi rumah itu tersusun rapi pohon-pohon yang cukup rindang dan besar.

Tepat di salah satu kamar rumah itu terlihat sosok pemuda yang kini bersandar di sisi jendela seraya menatap langit malam yang maha luas dan indah.

"Ha…" tedengar hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan hingga terlihat udara yang keluar dari mulutnya dan itu menandakan betapa dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

Sekarang sosok pemuda ini hanya bisa terus dan terus menatap ke luar jendela berharap menemukan suatu hal yang bisa menarik minatnya.

Kini ia pun bisa melihat betapa indahnya taburan bintang-bintang di langit yang kini menampilkan cahaya kemilaunya berharap semua makhluk melihatnya. Sosok pemuda ini terus melihat sang bintang-bintang tersebut hingga ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh.

Ya sebuah bintang jatuh.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika kau mengatakan keinginanmu sebelum sang bintang menghilang maka semua keinginanmu akan terkabul dan terwujud. Tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah mitos yang di ceritakan orang pada zaman dulu.

Namun terlihat dari sudut bibir pemuda itu kini terdapat seulas senyum. Ya mungkin tidak ada salahnya bukan kita mencoba, mungkin persentase itu terwujud hanyalah sedikit bahkan tidak ada namun apadaya kita hanyalah manusia yang bisa melakukan apapun demi impian kita bahkan tak peduli betapa kejamnya rintangan yang menghadang.

Ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berdoa.

Setelah beberapa detik kedua kelopak matanya pun mulai ia buka kembali.

Akhirnya, bintang jatuh itu pun kini telah menghilang meninggalkan kesuyian tanpa henti lagi.

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

Kini hanyalah bunyi detak jam yang terus mewarnai ini semua. Tak lama sosok pemuda ini memutuskan untuk menyudahi semua aktivitasnya. Ia mulai beranjak ke tempat tidur king sizenya.

Dan lama-kelamaan kedua mata ini pun mulai menutup warna bola matanya, hingga ia tak sadar akan sesosok manusia yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

**Normal pov**

Matahari mulai terbit, manampilkan segala cahaya kehidupannya ke seluruh tempat.

Dan itu semua menganggu sosok pemuda yang kini sedang asyik bergulung dengan selimutnya, hingga kini cahaya itu mulai benar-benar mengusiknya.

Ia pun mulai mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk. Tak berlangsung lama ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan semua keadaan itu pun ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi miliknya.

Ia pun berjalan dengan malasnya, hingga tak sadar ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandinya, namun saat ia memegang kenop pintu itu ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandinya.

Ia pun mulai memutuskan mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandinya hingga kini ia mendengar suara gemericik air dan seperti ada alunan suara orang yang sedang asyik bersenandung di dalamnya.

Tapi siapa? Ia tak tahu dan sepengetahuannya, ia sudah melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi miliknya kecuali untuk adiknya dan para maid yang ingin membersihkannya.

Ia pun mulai berinisiatif untuk membukanya.

Krieet…

Pemuda ini pun mulai membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan agar orang yang berada didalam tak menyadari seseorang masuk.

Kini ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang menggunakan shower mandinya, namun ia hanya dapat melihat sesosok tubuh yang kini tertutupi oleh korden kamar mandinya.

Sekarang ia pun mulai sangat penasaran dengan sosok yang telah berani masuk ke dalam kamar mandi miliknya itu. Dan ia pun tak sadar pintu yang ia buka kini terbuka sangat lebar, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sosok itu tapi sebelum ia sampai, ia tak sadar bawah ia menginjak sebuah sabun yang berada di bawah lantai kamar mandi.

Sekarang sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan terjatuh.

Bruk!

Terdengar suara dentaman dan itu mengakibatkan sosok yang sedang asyik mandi itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia pun mulai melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya dan mulai beranjak ka nad luar kini terihat di wajahnya rasa yang sangat kaget dengan sosok pemuda yang sedang mengelus bagian bawahnya karena baru saja menghatam lantai kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

Kini kedua sosok itu pun dapat melihat satu sama lainnya.

Diam…

Itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan, tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut meraka yang ada hanyalah saaling pandang memastikan hingga tak lama salah satu sosok dari mereka pun mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

KYAAAA…

Dan terdengar suara dentaman benda-benda yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan menabrak dinding-dinding itu. Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mematung pun mulai sadar dan hendak pergi ke luar kamar mandi dari pada ia dapat merasakan hangatnya salam pagi yang begitu mengerikan.

Tak lama berselang pun akhirnya keluarlah sosok yang sedari tadi mengganggu dan memakai kamar mandinya dengan pakaian model err seperti gaun.

Sosok itu pun menghampiri sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya itu. Kini dapat terlihat oleh sang pemuda, sesosok wanita dengan balutan gaun berwarna orange lembut dengan renda-renda di bawahnya dengan rambut pirang yang di gerai sampai punggungnya.

Sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai membukakan mulutnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada sosok gadis itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Neji-kun…" balas gadis itu yang di ketahui namanya adalah Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang baru diketahui Neji hanya bisa memicingkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Neji dengan curiga.

"Anggap saja aku tahu segala apapun tentang mu," balas gadi itu lagi dan membuat Neji semakin bingung dan berusaha mencari jawaban dari sang gadis bermata sapphire dan kulit putih seperti susu itu. Tapi sayang, ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban dari mata itu.

"Ha…jadi Naruto bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanyanya.

"Cahaya," jawabnya. Dan semakin membuat Neji penasaran kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kamarnya apalagi di tadi bilang masuk melalui cahaya, jawaban apa itu tak masuk diakal.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Neji dengan penuh penekanan namun tetap sopan dan halus apalagi terhadap gadis. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya dapat memperlihatkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa anggap saja aku adalah putrid dari sebuah kerajaan, dimana kerajaan yang aku maksud berada dalam dimensi abyss yaitu sebuah dimensi kegelapan tersembunyi di atas langit hitam itu dan aku berada disini untuk mewujudkan impianmu," ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada dunia seperti itu dan apa maksudmu mewujudkan impianku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Neji…kau tahu dunia ini sangatlah luas dan tak ada yang tak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Dan ya…benar akulah yang akan mewujudkan semua impianmu karena aku adalah perwujudan dari sang bintang jatuh yang telah kau minta permohonan,"ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak percaya," ucap Neji pada akhirnya.

"Kau memang tak akan mempercayainya tapi inilah kenyataan seperti sebuah putaran keajaiban dimana segala hal akan terjadi,"

"Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi mewujudkan impianmu dan selama itu pula aku akan selalu ada di sisimu," jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau turun ke bawah sebentar," ucap Neji atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Naruto agar turun ke lantai bawah. Naruto pun mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar Neji.

**Neji pov**

Ha…ini adalah hari tersialku, bagaimana mungkin ada gadis bisa masuk ke kamarku ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan lebih menajubkan lagi dia bukanlah manusia, dia seorang err seperti peri.

Tapi apakah mungkin hal itu benar-benar ada? Ha semakin membuat kepalaku pusing.

Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya ia tak mungkin berbohong, namun entah sejak pertama. Ku sempat terkagum melihat sosoknya dengan gaun seperti kerajaan itu. Kulit warnanya yang putih bagaikan susu, matanya yang seperti langit dan rambut pirangnya yang tergurai.

Apakah ada gadis seperti itu berani masuk dalam kediaman hyuuga ini, tanpa ada satu pun penjaga yang melihat, ya kecuali kalau semua yang ia ka nada adalah benar.

Dan sebaiknya aku harus mencari cara bagaimana memberitahu semua orang yang berada di rumah ini dengan keberadaan dirinya yang mungkin sementara waktu akan tinggal disini sampai impianku terwujud.

tapi apa benar ia dapat mewujudkannya, aku sedikit menjadi ragu dengan ucapannya itu. Dan ketika ia mengucapkannya entah kenapa rasanya dada ini menjadi sangat hangat.

Ya hangat.

Tak terasa mungkin aku sudah lama berada di sini.

Aku pun mulai keluar dengan handuk yang melilit bagian bawahku setelah itu aku pun mulai memakai pakaian yang sudah di persiapkan para maid itu.

Setelah di rasa cukup aku pun memeutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, ya masa sebagai tuan rumah kita membiarkan tamunya menunggu lama. Ya walaupun sang datang tanpa ia undang tentunya.

**End Neji pov**

**Normal pov**

Kini terdengar suara derap kaki yang menuruni anak tangga. Terlihat sosok pemuda a.k.a Hyuuga Neji dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya.

Ya dialah sang Hyuuga Neji siswa teladan dari Konoha high School yang terkenal dengan pendidikan yang sangat luar biasa hingga ke luar negeri. Dia adalah penerus perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Di usianya yang ke menginjak 17 tahun ini, ia sudah dapat memimpin perusahaannya hingga terkenal hingga mancanegara bahkan hampir seluruh saham yang ada di Jepang ini adalah milik keluarga Hyuuga Corp.

Hyuuga Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam bagian bawahnya dan blazer putih yang menutupi bagian atasnya dan terlihat pula lambang sekolah pun bertengger di seragamnya tersebut. Kini ia mulai mendekati ke arah meja makan yang sepertinya terdengar suara yang agak berisik.

Ketika ia mulai dapat melihat jelas, yang kini ada dalam penglihatannya adalah sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di temani para maid yang sepertinya sedang asyik bercerita dan tertawa bersama-sama sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiaran sang tuan rumah itu sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana sifat Neji terhadap kalian?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu maid yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara.

"Ehm…kalau anda ingin tahu, menurut kami tuan Neji itu sudah tampan, baik ,dan perhatian. Tapi kami tidak akan pernah mengganggunya kalau tuan sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya karena jika tuan marah sangat mengerikan, tapi bukan sikap hanya ka nada aura yang membuat kami semua tak merasa nyaman," ujar maid itu hingga ia tak sadar akan kedua mata yang sedari tadi melihat mereka bercerita.

"Oh…jadi Neji baik sekali ya pada kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya…kami merasa seperti di anggap sebagai keluarganya," jawab salah satu maid itu.

Neji yang sedari tadi yang hanaya dapat melihat dan mendengar dari balik dinding itu pun mulai keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ehem" akhirnya para maid yang sedari tadi asyik berbicara dengan Naruto kini sadar akan posisi mereka dan langsung meminta undur diri untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka yang tertunda. Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap tingkah laku para maidnya.

Neji pun mulai duduk di hadapan tempat yang Naruto duduki sekarang.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Neji.

"Apa?" balasnya.

"Bagaimana kau membuat orang yang berada di tempat ini tidak terkejut akan dirimu, apalagi yang ku lihat para maid disini bisa kau ajak bicara dengan santai karena ku tahu mereka yang berada di sini sangat sulit berbicara pada orang yang baru memasuki rumah ini?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku adalah perwujudan dari sang bintang dan kami mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghapus atau memanipulasi semua ingatan orang yang ada di hadapan kami ini dan aku memasukkan diriku sebagai sahabat kecilmu yang sering menginap disini. ya bisa di bilang seperti mencuci ingatan," ujar Naruto dan semkin membuat Neji heran dan kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal tapi dari luar kau hanya dapat melihat Neji dalam keadaan diam dan cool.

"Jadi seperti itu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Iya, ehm…sekarang kau mau berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kau melihatku akan pergi ke tempat lain selain ke sekolah apalagi dengan seragam seperti ini?" tanya Neji dengan usil.

"Huh. Aku kan ingin bertanya saja," jawab Naruto yang langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya hingga kini terlihat lucu di mata Hyuuga, dan tanpa sadar warna merah tipis pun muncul di wajah hyuuga ini, ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto lagi seraya mempertahankan sifat coolnya.

"Hah…iya aku memang akan berangkat ke sekolah sekarang, jadi kau tinggal saja dulu di sini Naruto," ucap Neji.

"Baiklah," bals Naruto dengan cepat. Akhirnya kedua sosok ini pun mulai memakan makanan yang sudah tersajai di meja makan tersebut di iringi suara tawa kecil dari Neji karena melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terbiasa menggunakan sumpit saat ingin mengambil makanan padahal di sampingnya terdapat garpu dan sendok.

"Naruto, ku lihat kau tidak terlalu bisa memakai sumpit jadi sebaiknya kau memakai garpu atau sendok saja," ucap neji.

"Huh…aku kan ingin mencoba ini dari dulu. Sejak dulu aku penasaran memakai ini," ujar Naruto dan semakin berusaha untuk menggunakan sumpit di tangannya. Dan ketika hendak mengambilnya pasti selalu terjatuh kembali, sedangkan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya melihanya ingin membantu Naruto mengambil makanan itu.

Kini tangan Neji pun terulur ke depan hendak mengambil makanan itu, dan berhasil lalu ia pun mulai mengarahkannya kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tahu akan hal itu hanya dapat membukakkan mulutnya dengan menahan malu dan dapat di pastikan wajahnya kini sudah merah padam mengingat perlakuan Neji padanya.

Tak lama pun acara makan itu pun selesai dengan wajah merah Naruto yang sedari tadi di bantu Neji untuk mencoba menggunakan sumpit di tangannya.

Neji pun mulai menuju ke halaman yang sudah terpakir mobil di depannya ini. Saat Neji hendak pergi ia pun mengucapkan beberapa kata pada Naruto.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya Naruto nanti kau bisa terluka," ujar Neji.

"i-iya aku tahu Neji," balasnya dengan wajah yang semakin merah padam atas perlakuan Neji padanya.

Brumm…

Kini mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Neji pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

-Skip Time-

Pagi begitu dan sang mentari menyambut dengan kehangatan sinarnya.

Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi dengan seragam Konoha High School Nampak berjalan dengan santai seraya menikmati pagi ini.

Tak lama datanglah sebuah mobil hitam yang tepat berhenti di halaman parkir Konoha High School, tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sang keturunan Hyuuga. Ya Hyuuga Neji yang kemudian disusul oleh Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga adalah para pengeran Konoha High School yang terkenal dengan sifatnya. Uchiha Sasuke penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang kini menduduki perusahaan kedua setelah perusahaan Hyuuga Corp yang kemudian di susul oleh Nara Shikamaru penerus perusahaan Nara Corp.

Ya walaupun begitu mereka tetaplah sahabat sekaligus sebagai rekan bisnis. Ya walaupun mereka tampak seperti tak peduli satu sama lain, tapi mereka sangat sportif jika dalam masalah perusahaan dan tak mencampuri semua hal itu dengan persahabatan mereka.

Kini mereka mulai berjalan melewati lorong-lorong koridor Konoha High School dan tampak para siswi yang sangat tertarik dengan mereka, namun hanya bisa di balas oleh tamapang datar dan bosan ketiganya.

Mereka terus berjalan dan kini tepat berada di depan kelas mereka, yaitu kelas 3-1. Ya sebuah kelas yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang jenius dan pintar dalam bidang-bidangnya.

Mereka mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Tertt! Terrt! Terrrt!

Bunyi bel pun terndengar yang menandakan sekolah ini sudah waktunya untuk memulai aktivitas belajar-mengajarnya. Namun berbeda dengan kelas 3-1, yang ada hanya bisik-bisik yang terdengar dan itu semua disebabkan sensei mereka pastilah terlambat lagi dan lagi. ya semua tahu kebiaasan senseinya ini. Hingga tak lama terdengar suara dentaman pintu.

Blam!

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria bermasker dan berambut perak kini hanya bisa menggarukkan bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Yare-yare maafkan saya anak-anak, kali ini saya terlambat karena saya tersesat…" ucapnya.

"Di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," potong para murid yang sudah tahu akan jawaban dari senseinya ini.

"Ehem, baiklah karena kalian sudah tahu akan jawaban saya kita langsung saja mulai pelajarannya, namun sebelum itu kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Baiklah Naruto, ayo masuk," ucap guru itu dan tak lama masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang di kuncir kuda, bermata sapphire berkulit putih dan memakai pakaian seragam Konoha High School pun masuk.

"Terimah kasih Kakashi sensei," ucap gadis itu a.k.a Naruto kepada senseinya a.k.a Hatake Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ohayou minna…perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Suna High School," ucap Naruto dengan riang.

Semua murid di kelas itu hanya bisa terpana melihat senyuman Naruto tapi minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tampak biasa saja, tapi lain halnya dengan Neji. Ia hanya bisa kaget melihat sosok gadis yang seharusnya berada di rumahnya kini berada tepat di kelasnya ini.

"Naruto, kau duduk Neji. Itu dia yang berambut panjang di sebelah kanan," ujar Kakashi seraya menunjuk Neji sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya bisa mematung diam karena kaget.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada di samping pemuda bernama Neji namun hanya senyum yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi Neji kali ini.

"Salam kenal Neji, aku Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto seraya mulai duduk di samping Neji sedangkan Neji yang sudah sadar hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Hyuuga Neji," ucapnya. Lalu mereka berdua pun mulai proses belajar tanpa adanya suara dari keduanya hanya diam yang melukiskan keadaan saat ini.

-Skip Time-

Tertt! Terrrt! Terrt!

Bel istirahat pun mulai berbunyi.

"Ya, baiklah kita lanjut besok," ucap Kakashi dan langsung pergi keluar kelas, sedangkan para murid langsung mengelilingi bangku Naruto.

Kini di bangku Naruto sudah dapat di pastikan penuh akan pertanyaan dan pujian-pujian terhadap Naruto mulai dari kehidupannya sampai wajahnya. Hingga membuat para pangeran Konoha High School pun diam dan melihat saja,

"Neji, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang sedari tadi sudah pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Lumanyan," balas Neji.

"Ck, mendokusei," ucap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi ternyata terusik dengan suara berisik yang keluar dari para siswa dan siswi kelasnya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," ucap Neji sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melihatnya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Neji terus berjalan dan ternyata ia mendekati tempat duduk Narurto dan langsung memegang tangan Naruto seraya menyeretnya ke luar kelas sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa kaget dengan sikap Hyuuga Neji kali ini.

-Di atas atap-

Ternyata Neji mengajak Naruto pergi ke arah atap sekolah mereka dan saat sampai di atas Neji pun langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Neji! Sakit tahu," ucap Naruto yang tidak terima karena sifat Neji yang membuat pergelangan tangan kanannya kini berubah jadi merah seraya mengelusnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Neji langsung pada intinya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, aku akan ada selalu disampingmu sampai impianmu terwujud jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat seperti ini," balas Naruto sedangkan Neji hanya bisa sabar dalam hatinya melihat tingkah laku Naruto kali ini.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan baju sekolah ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya menggunakan bajumu dan sedikit menggunakan sihir untuk merubahnya," ujar Naruto dengan tampang polos sedangkan Neji hanya bisa terus menggerutu dalam hatinya melihatnya.

"Ha…karena ini semua sudah terjadi sekarang jalankan semua ini dengan baik dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu akan identitasmu mengerti?" ucap Neji.

"Iya, aku sudah mengerti hal itu dan kalau ada yang sampai tahu pun pasti akan aku hapus ingatannya jadi kita bisa tenang." balas naruto.

Akhirnya keduanya pun mulai menjalankan kegiatan masing-masing dengan normal, dan bagi Neji ia harus mulai sadar akan keberadaan Naruto yang berusaha mewujudkan impiannya.

Tbc…

Oke di potong sampai sini dulu.

authors: ha...tbc lagi.

readers: hei, kalian malah membuat fic lagi! ayo lanjutkan cerita kalian yang lain!

authors: he...he...*menyeringai lalu kabur*

readers: ck, mereka kabur lagi.

Bagaimana ada yang penasaran akan impian Neji ataukah bagaimanakah kelanjutan fic ini.

Tapi sekarang kami mau melanjutkan lagi cerita kami yang dulu-dulu.

Doakan saja semoga kami bisa cepat update.

Dan untuk terkhir kali silahkan tinggalkan pesan untuk fic ini, kami menunggu semua saran dan kritik kalian semua para readers…

Salam Iza_Ken_Twinsdevil.


End file.
